Dancing Blind
by Demon ninja of the leaf
Summary: Santana get's slushied and stubbornly refuses Brittany's simple solution.


**So I was looking through my files, found this old fic (and a few unfinished ones) and decided to post it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana was annoyed.<p>

Power walking down the hallway Santana internally raged, her popularity was on its last legs and for what? It was only because of Sue and her sudden desire to kill Brittany, because for a brief moment she felt guilty at leaving New Directions up the creek without a paddle for their half time performance, because if Brittany of all people was willing to stick it to Sue Sylvester then she sure as hell could too, that cause her to quit Cheerios. Now she was full time gleek, a loser, and her popularity was falling faster than Quinn Fabray's panties when drunk and insecure. It was the mental image of Quinn panty-less that made Santana stop mid-rant.

"Santana slow down."

Oh right Brittany was following her. Santana sighed and slowed down enough for Brittany to catch up.

"What Britt?" She asked still weaving through the crowd not bothering to look at the blond behind her.

"I was worried, you looked so angry. " Brittany said quietly. Santana could clearly imagine the blonde's eyes filled with concern.

Santana stopped and turned to face Brittany, "I'm fine. I'm just a little annoyed at my slipping popularity."

"You're worrying too much, we're still popular."

"You maybe, everyone loves you. You're nice to everyone-"

Santana was caught completely unprepared for the cherry slushie that was thrown in her face. Puck wasn't kidding when he said being slushied was like being hit in the face by an iceberg and Karofsky shouting 'loser' with the resulting laughter took away what dignity she had left. Santana was stunned and let Brittany lead her to the bathroom.

"Holy mother of fuck this stings like a bitch." Santana hissed.

"Language." Brittany reprimanded.

It stung and not in some 'I just got sweat in my eye' way, this was full on feel like you got contact cleaner in your eye and your eyeballs are melting type stinging. How the hell did those losers go through this on a daily basis?

"I'm never laughing at another slushie victim ever again." Santana grumbled quietly as Brittany began to clean her face.

Brittany hummed in agreement, "Santana what about your contacts?"

"Shit, I completely forgot." Santana opens her eyes and finds the bathroom a blurry mess. Her eyes are also starting to hurt.

"I've got to take these out." She quickly washes her hands and removes the contacts before the pain gets worse. Santana looks down at the ruined pair, these were supposed to last her the whole month, her mother was going to kill her.

"It'll be okay Santana. I even got most of the slushie off." Brittany said cheerfully but her optimism did nothing to brighten Santana's mood.

"It's not okay. This sucks, these were a new pair. Correction my last pair and my mom won't be able to get a refill until two weeks from now. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Santana ranted. She hated not being able to see and it was starting to give her a headache, stupid astigmatism.

"Just wear your glasses." Brittany replies as if Santana didn't just snap at her.

"No, I hate my glasses."

"What's wrong with your glasses? They make you look super hot. I like them." Brittany tried to reassure her.

"They make me look like a nerd Britt."

"Sexy nerd." Brittany interjected and it causes Santana to almost smile.

"Doesn't matter. It's the end of the day plus I don't want people to know I wear glasses."

"We still have glee." Brittany reminds her.

Santana groans, "I especially don't want them to know."

Through her blurry haze Santana could see Brittany open her mouth to protest but Santana cuts her off, "Look, let's just head to glee, I'll be fine. It's not like we do much besides watch Rachel sing a love song to Finnocence."

Brittany sighs and they make their way to glee, Santana subltly being led by Brittany.

* * *

><p>It figures she would be unlucky this time around as Mr. Shue has decided to have them learn new choreography. Normally this isn't a problem, even with blurry vision, but considering she was put in the back and Mr. Shue was nothing but a blurry blob amongst other blobs made it so. It didn't matter; Santana was determined to get through this. She didn't need her glasses; she was fine, until she bumped into Mercedes.<p>

"Watch it Satan."

"Bite me Wheezy." Santana replied

"Girls." Mr. Shue warned before a fight could break out.

Santana could feel Brittany looking at her but Santana ignored her. She heard the blonde sigh before they started over. Santana made it through the first couple of runs with only stepping on a few toes but eventually Rachel got fed up.

"Mr. Shue can we take a break? If Santana steps on my foot again I won't be able to account for my actions."

"Is that a threat midget? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure I can take you." Santana replied stepping in Rachel's direction; that hideous outfit would be recognizable from space.

Mr. Shue stepped between them before Santana fully reached Rachel, "We'll take a break guys."

Everyone sighed in relief and Mr. Shue turned to Santana, "Santana I'm really disappointed with your performance today."

"What? I did the choreography just fine."

"Santana you were dancing worse than Finn on a good day." Tina stated suddenly.

"It's true." Finn added as everyone nodded in agreement.

Brittany took this time to slide up next to her and whisper, "See? You do need your glasses."

Santana rolled her eyes and whispered back, "I don't. Plus I didn't even bring them with me. How was I supposed to know some ass hole would slushie me?"

"That's okay, I brought your extra pair with me." Brittany said aloud catching everyone's attention.

"Extra what?" Sam asked.

"Oh her extra pair of gl-" The rest of Brittany's reply was muffled by Santana's hand over her mouth.

"It's none of your business."

"Santana, if it's affecting your ability to perform then I think it is our business." Rachel stated.

"I'm fine." Santana replied not noticing that Brittany had wandered over to her bag.

Brittany bounced back to Santana holding her glasses case, "Here, aren't you lucky I remembered to bring them."

"Is that a glasses case? Santana you wear glasses?" Finn stated loudly bringing everyone's focus back on the two.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I don't need them." Santana stated angrily, starting to get frustrated.

"You do, last time you didn't wear them you fell up the stairs." Brittany stated calmly causing the group to chuckle much to Santana's chagrin.

"Wait, up the stairs? How is that possible?" Finn asked scratching his head. Santana could imagine the confused look on his face.

"It's called forward momentum, needless to say I won't be running up the stairs anymore." Santana explained, growling when the group burst into laughter. This was annoying; all she wanted was to get through glee without anyone knowing that she wore glasses. Was it too much to ask? Why did Brittany insist everyone know she looked liked a nerd?

"Well if that was the only issue, Santana just put on your glasses and we can get back to practice without any further interruptions." Rachel said cheerfully.

"No."

"But Santana-" Brittany started.

"I said no damnit! I'm not putting on those stupid glasses! I refuse and there's nothing anyone can do about it!" Santana shouted. She crossed her arm and grinned in triumph when no protests were heard.

Then she heard a sniffle.

Shit.

She heard it again and turned to Brittany. She didn't have to see her face to know that the blond was starting to tear up.

"Britt." Santana started but stopped when she realized she had nothing to say.

"I was just trying to help." Brittany said quietly. Santana's heart broke at the sound of Brittany's voice. She didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

Santana sighed and extended her hand, "I'm sorry Britt, I'll wear them.'

Brittany brightened up slightly and handed Santana her glasses. Santana put them on and was slightly disoriented for a moment as the world sharply came into focus. The first thing Santana noticed was a teary eyed Brittany and felt even worse than before.

Brittany wiped her eyes and smiled even more, "See I told you those glasses made you look hot."

"I'll have to agree. You've got this whole sexy nerd thing going on." Puck agreed only to be punched in the arm by Lauren.

Santana smiled and just like that the tension was broken. Santana didn't really care about the other's comments on how she looked because she was distracted by Brittany. With the way the blond dancer was looking at her Santana couldn't wait to get home; maybe she should wear her glasses more often.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have a question; usually I wait until the current season is over before I write stories with that canon information but I have ideas for stories, so I was wonder if people wanted me to take the time out from 'You've Got A Friend In Me' to write those stories. I don't know, it would probably help considering that these ideas are distracting me from my current story; your choice. Until next time.<strong>


End file.
